vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Recruiting Days - Patrick Campbell
Title: Recruiting Days- Patrick Campbell Players: Ham Tyler and Patrick Campbell Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: '''Another New Resistance Member is sent by Elias ''LOG BEGINS'' Ham Tyler is standing with his back to the sink, eating a bowl of scrambled eggs, while standing on crutches. "Yes? Do I know you?" Patrick Campbell nods slightly to the person he has caught off guard "Yeah, I'm looking for a group in the LA area. Heard they camp out here on these ranches. you heard of them?" Ham Tyler frowns slightly, "No clue. But than, I am just a foolish man, trying to run a ranch." Patrick Campbell nods slightly "Funny, someone named Elias sent me. Guess I should continue to look" Ham Tyler smirks, "Elias eh? I've heard of him… did he give you something to say to anyone you met?" Patrick Campbell's head shakes a little "Just told me to come to the ranches" Ham Tyler frowns, and than smirks, "I see… Well, Elias always was odd…." He shrugs, and pulls out a Pistol, setting his cereal down with his other hand, "You sure he didn't have a message?" Patrick Campbell scratches his neck lightly, sighing. It's been a long day for the officer, and a bad year. He clothes his mind and tries to remember the talk.. something coming back to him. Most of his anger blotted out the initial conversation. He just wanted in, to make the lizards pay. yes.. there .. "The lizards like the dark" he mutters gently Ham Tyler puts the gun away, "I'm sorry, but we do have to be careful, you know…." Patrick Campbell grins, nodding "I know. And it's okay." Ham Tyler looks Patrick over, carefully, "I am Ham Tyler… I see you are Military… Active? We have an Active Marine Colonel, and Navy Commander… but they are on special assignment here.. most other Military people here are retired…." Patrick might have heard of Ham Tyler, he's been too visible for CIA lately. Patrick Campbell nods his head "Yeah, I know ya Ham." He states lightly "And retired. They let me out early. Worked for them for over 10 years. My name is Patrick Campbell. Helicopter specialist." Ham Tyler nods slightly, "Helicopters… We don't have any right now. We have a Harrier, but if you touch that, the Marine Colonel might kill you. She loves that thing…" He shrugs, "Good with Guns?" Patrick Campbell nods, and drops his bag which crashes with a loud thud. "Yeah, I am. It's good to be a Major.. sometimes you can sneak away with a few items." Ham Tyler nods, "Well, we do have access to high tech weapons, from time to time…" He shrugs, "Any weapons you won't be carrying all the time, should be stored in the Armory… Put them in a Weapons Case, and get your name on the case. Any explosives, myself or Chris Faber need to look over." Patrick Campbell nods his head "I have a dozen grenades, stored in that bag. Military style" Ham Tyler nods, "Get them to the Armory, as soon as possible. We would rather people didn't carry a lot of Grenades around. A Police or Visitor patrol catches you with them, and you could be in trouble." Patrick Campbell nods his head softly "Where is it?" "Down in the Basement," is Ham's response. He picks up his cereal bowl, and begins to eat his breakfast again, "What made you decide that you wanted to join the Resistance?" Patrick Campbell stops short as he turns. You don't see it, but his face turns into anger as he faces the way back into the dining room "Personal vengeance" Ham Tyler rolls his eyes, "You and half the world…" He shakes his head, "I will tell you this, right now… You endanger any other member of the Resistance, in your quest, and you had better hope I get to you first… I'd just hurt you… there are others that might kill you for using your desire for revenge, in such a way that injures someone else in this group. If you can not control yourself, follow orders, even if that means to retreat away from the Visitors, than you had better consider leaving the group. We are not in this for the revenge desires of our members. We are in this, for the Species." Patrick Campbell turns to look at Ham, eyes slit in a glare "I know what I'm here for, and I can take orders like any other idiot, person who is here to fight for our species." he head shakes slightly "Now where is the damn basement?" Ham Tyler shrugs, "I guess we will see. Better keep your ideas on people's motives for joining the Resistance down to a bare minimum." Oh yes, seeing Patrick meet Heather, or Elizabeth, or even Doc Parrish might be interesting. He points to the door, "That door leads to the basement's training area. The armory is in there too." Patrick Campbell nods, turning and walks down to the training area with his bag Ham Tyler goes back to breakfast, smiling slightly at the images in his head. ''LOG ENDS''''' Category:Log Category:RATED-PG